Big brothers
by mafllp95
Summary: this is based 13 years after "the baby"


**Malcolm POV**

It has been 13 years since Nina was born and Dewey was rite thing are getting pretty good for us. And she's not one of the prissy girls either, she is like a guy without uh you know.

"Malcolm I'm going for a run, if I guy calls tell him I call him back" Nina said. When I saw what she was wearing I froze. She was wearing a sports shirt that exposed her stomach and shorts that barely covered her butt.

"Put some clothes and then you can go out" I told her.

"Oh come on, these are running clothes and I don't need your approval" She told me as she walked out the door. Ok what's with her running around half naked and boys calling her. This is not good.

**Reese POV**

I was walking home with Max when we saw a hot group of girls.

"Man look at the red head, if looks could kill" I started.

"I'd drop dead by the one running, if that outfit was just an inch shorter." Max said practically drooling. I looked towards he was staring then punched him in the face.

"What the hell man" he said holding his bleeding nose.

"That's my baby sister you jackass" I yelled at him then I ran over to Nina.

"Reese, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine lets just go home" I told her and thank god she followed me.

When we were home it was already starting to get dark out. I told her to change and that I needed to talk to her. She came back out in sweat pants and one of my shirts and sat on the couch. I just stood.

"what's wrong" she asked again.

"Look just wear something like that next time you run" I told her nicely and I only that kind of thing with her.

"Man you and Malcolm have been on my case today" She said annoyed.

"Well when did you start dressing like that?" I asked.

"Since always, I've had that for three years" She called back this time standing up.

"Well time to get another, cuz guys are drooling all over you" I stepped closer to her.

"Well maybe I like the attention" she shouted back.

"Keep it down, we are trying to sleep" Mom shouted from her room.

"What's going on?" Malcolm asked while coming in to the room.

"I can't believe this, I hope you guys don't act like this on my date tomorrow" Nina said then covered her mouth, it slipped.

"Your what?!" Malcolm and I said at the same time.

"Um, I'm going to go to bed, see you guys in the morning" Said then ran into all of our room and like she said went to bed.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"She's growing up" Dewey said coming into the room.

"I think he's rite, she's not a little girl anymore" Malcolm suggested. I hate it when he's rite.

**Malcolm POV**

Ok I'll admit my little sister is growing up, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"It's a good thing Francis is coming, we need a car to follow Nina" Reese said.

"Should we really follow her?" I asked. I mean it would be kind of wrong.

"Hell yeah, that guy could try something with Nina" Dewey responded.

"Weren't you the one that said she's growing up?" I reminded him.

"I never said I wouldn't follow her" he replied. He has a point. Man what's with Dewey being rite all the time.

**The next night still Malcolm POV**

"Ok everyone know the plan" Francis asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" we said.

"All rite now we just wait for Nina and her date to leave" he finished and as if on cue the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Nina shouted as she raced to the door. She had on a green skirt and a black halter top with her brown wavy hair down. She looks more like she is 16 more then 13. She opened the door and hugged a guy that looked like a football player he was a little shorter then me.

"Um guys this is Ryan. Ryan these are my brothers Francis, Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey." She said nervously looking back and forth.

"Sup" he said. Sup, what the hell kind of a greeting is that.

"Hey" I said the others just nodded.

"Ok guys I'll be back by 10, bye" Nina said then closed the door.

"One, Two, Three, Four, and……..now" Francis said we all raced to the car. If your wondering where mom and dad are, they are spending their anniversary away from us, they think we are old enough to be left alone. We followed them to a bowling ally.

"Dam it she was wearing a skirt" Francis realized.

"Ok you guys spread out, if anything happens find each other then find me, I'll be in the lots" Francis reviewed the plan to us and we did as we were told for once in our lives.

**Reese POV**

I saw Nina in a lane with him. They played for 30min and then after she won he demanded a rematch. She just laughed and patted his shoulder. He was getting madder and just pulled her to a corner. Malcolm and Dewey were hiding there and had to run and hide to another spot still in view I went with them. Ryan touched Nina's face then he kissed her.

"I'll kill him" I mumbled, but Malcolm and Dewey held me back. He was getting lower with his hand till he nearly touched her boob. Nina pushed him away.

"Stop, and you know what take me home." Nina said loud enough to be a scream.

"No you go when I say you do" Ryan said. He pinned her arms over her head, but she kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground. Nina tried to run, but Ryan grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

**Nina POV**

I tried to yell for help, but Ryan was strangling me. Then everything went black. I could of sworn I heard Ryan screaming and getting punched. I also felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere, they were running because I could feel air rushing on my face. How could have been so stupid, I should have just listened to my brothers. If it's guys like this I attract I'll wear a potato Sack for the rest of my life. I started coming back to reality in a few minutes. I was at home on the couch and my brothers were pacing back and forth and freaking out.

"Guys" I mumbled. They stopped and then jumped me.

"Your not dating again till your 50" Reese told me. I laughed.

"I might just take your word for it, but what happened" I asked still a little out of it.

"What happen was that your date is a total psycho" Malcolm said his voice cracking. Had he been crying?

"Yeah, and he was strangling you, then Reese beat the crap out of him, Malcolm ran you to the car, I was fanning you like crazy and now your awake." Dewey said breathlessly

"And Francis?" I asked

"He's getting food cuz you forgot to cook" Reese said as he sat next to me.

"Sorry, for everything I should have listened" I said and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Pizza" Francis yelled. As he came through the door.

"She lives" he said as he came to me and kissed my forehead. After we ate I had realized I hadn't thanked them for saving my sorry ass.

"And guys, thanks for saving me" I said.

"Hey what are big brothers for" Reese said. I hugged him and he pulled me to his lap. And then thing I hated happened I started crying. Reese rapped his arms around me then three more pairs of arms.

"I love you guys" I mumbled then I fell asleep.

**Malcolm POV**

Nina was in bed safe and asleep. You could still see the marks on her neck, that's going to be hard to explain to mom and dad. But for now we don't care.

"You know, before he started strangling her she was doing a good job defending herself" Dewey said sitting on his bed.

"Yes we have trained her well" Francis said and sat on his cot.

"It just sucks what Ryan did to her, and he knows where we live what if he tries to sneak in when were asleep" I wondered aloud.

"Well Nina is sleeping with me and we are all sleeping with baseball bats, I think were good. Night" Reese said with some actual reasoning in his sentence. We all agreed and went to bed. And what did Reese do to Ryan you ask? Well Reese used him as his own personal life sized bowling ball. When we left all you could see were his feet and the good part was that they were closing for the week. He could use that time to reflect to why his life now sucks, because we are gonna kick his ass everyday he even thinks about coming near our little sister again.


End file.
